A multifunction peripheral is well known in the art as a single device capable of implementing a plurality of functions, such as a facsimile function, printer function, scanner function, and copier function. The multifunction peripheral allows a user to modify various setting items, such as resolution, density, and zoom percentage. The user can execute a desired operation on the multifunction peripheral after modifying the setting values as desired.
For example, the user may follow the procedure below to modify setting values for the multifunction peripheral. First, the multifunction peripheral displays a setup menu screen in a display panel provided on the multifunction peripheral. The menu screen includes various choices for each function of the multifunction peripheral, such as facsimile setup and scanner setup, as well as a general setup selection. When the user selects one of the choices listed in the menu, the multifunction peripheral changes the display on the display panel to a list of setting items related to the selected function.
When the user selects one of the setting items from the displayed list, the multifunction peripheral changes the display on the display panel to a modification screen in which the user can modify the value assigned to the setting item. While the modification screen is displayed, the user may input or modify the value assigned to the setting item as desired.
As the user performs operations to navigate through the prepared screens in this way, data indicating the path that the user has taken to arrive at the current screen may also be displayed in the display panel together with the current screen. One conventional format for displaying this path is called “breadcrumbs.”
Breadcrumbs (or “breadcrumb trail”) is a format for displaying the name of each screen that the user has navigated through to arrive at the current screen in the order displayed, such as in the example “Menu screen>Facsimile setup>Resolution.” Through the breadcrumbs displayed with each screen, the user can determine to which function and to which setting item the current screen is related.